battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarvala and the Nine
=The Church of Tarvala (332AT)= The Church of Tarvala was formed shortly prior to the assassination of Tarvala. Believing him to be a demi-god, and that the empire he built should not fall, the priests elected a Patriarch to serve as the head of the Church and to hold the Empire together. The Patriarch and the church have, through the ages, managed to maintain the Empire's lands, and even reclaim some of the lands back for the Empire through conversion more so than conquest. Core Beliefs The base of the Imperialist religion is adherence to the four pillars on which the Empire of Tarvala was founded: Unity '''- We are all important for the working of the Empire of Tarvala, from the lowest slave to the revered Leader. '''Faith - Tarvala will return, in the form of the Heir. Everything we do is to prepare for this eventuality. Perseverance - Whatever hardships we encounter, we will see it through together. Strength – Together, we are more than the sum of our parts. Magic Magic is a tool of the fey, and is seductive in its power. Only mages approved by the Magic Academy may use magic in Imperial lands as they are the only ones believed to be strong enough to withstand the temptation of using magic for personal gain. Symbols The major symbol of the Church is that of a A four pointed gemmed crown with a crossed scepter and crook below it. Other symbols of the Church include: A shield with a crown embedded in a flame symbol with nine stars around it Markoth (depicted as an old man in robes) crowning or knighting Tarvala A candlestick with 4 candles above a gemmed crown Markoth The Imperials are united in their belief that Tarvala was the demi-god son of Markoth. While Markoth is noted as the father of Tarvala, that is the extent of his role in the Imperial religion. Tarvala’s Companions - The Nine The Imperial Religion also states that “The Nine” were also pivotal in forming the Empire, and should be worshipped as lesser god-like servants to Tarvala. They are often represented in the gemstones on the crown which was their final contribution to the war effort. The Nine are often regarded as ‘optional’ for worship due to their mixed origins and the individual roles valued less than the overall effect. During the initial campaign to train Tarvala’s army, a number of companions arrived with Tarvala from the Fey realm to aid in his efforts. As well as these few fey, Taravala was approached by, and selected prominent or promising individuals from wider Markoth to join him in planning the war. These were his trusted advisors, closest friends and ultimate formed his entourage. Alistair, The Greedy An Orc mage, He worked alongside Callidas to form the Magic Academy. Callidas, The Generous An Elvish Mage, worked to initiate the Magic Academy, with fellow mortals. He set about training mortals about the ways of Magic. Sinnam, The Pure A Beastfolk Priest, focused on the laws and rulings of the Empire. Laid the foundations for others great works. Scordi, The Doubtful A Human Rogue. Best known for his rivalry and constant berating of Sinnam. Vidarl, The Resolute A Human Druid. The first of the druids, Vidarl was the creator and guardian of the great forests. Kailen, The Courageous An Elvish Paladin, She was the first to teach mortals of Markoth the ways of healing. Aximaar, The Apathetic An Elderling Warrior. Famed for teaching combat to many of the best swords in Markoth. Borillitus “The Hammer”, The Zealous A Lizardfolk Knight, the protector of Tarvala himself, the personal bodyguard chosen by Tarvala, trained by Aximaar. Phimise, The Docile A Human Barbarian, the creator and mentor of agriculture, trade and community life.